


Until The End

by batwaynebruceman



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batwaynebruceman/pseuds/batwaynebruceman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt Hummel found out he had cancer, he was terrified, especially when he was told that it was terminal. Now, he only has a few days left to live and he's accepted the fact he's going to die.<br/>Blaine Anderson doesn't know what to do with himself. Kurt is the love of his life, and the idea of going on without him is unbearable. He always imagined that they would grow old together. Apparently, fate has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Blaine's senior year, but none of the events of season 4 are canon.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Language, major character death, underage drinking, use of drugs, self harm, talks of suicide.  
> Full warnings will be at the top of each chapter.
> 
> This is not fluffy. At all. 
> 
> This was inspired by Sara's post (http://sararye.tumblr.com/post/19407006650)

_“I’m sorry Mr Hummel. Your cancer has spread.”_

_“What are you saying?”_

_“It’s terminal. There’s nothing we can do – I’m so sorry.”_

 

* * *

 

 Kurt looked peaceful. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, his chest rising and falling slowly. It had been three months since he’d been given the news that he was going to die and in that time, he’d accepted his fate. He gave a tiny whimper and shifted in his sleep, but did not wake. The room was quiet, except for the beeping of the monitors and the steady sounds of Kurt’s breathing.

Blaine was sat in a chair beside the bed, his knees tucked up to his chest. One of his hands held Kurt’s as he slept, wanting to offer some sort of comfort, no matter how small. He knew Kurt didn’t fear death, but that didn’t mean Blaine had accepted it. When he first found out that his boyfriend had cancer, he panicked, of course. But he vowed to do everything in his power to make him better. He used all of his savings and his college fund, putting his money together with Burt to get Kurt the best treatment available. So when Kurt told him that the cancer had spread and that he was going to die, he was heartbroken. For the next few weeks he cried, almost constantly. He found it hard to be near Kurt, but he was determined to stay by him, no matter how badly it affected him. He used whatever money he had left and helped Kurt’s family to pay for the best hospital room they could afford, wanting him to be comfortable for the end of his life.

“Hey kiddo.”

Blaine looked up and gave a small smile when he saw Burt standing in the doorway of Kurt’s hospital room. He walked across the room and sat beside him. He reached out and put a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“H-How long does he have left?” Blaine asked in a quiet voice. He’d been avoiding the question for as long as possible, but just looking at Kurt told him it wasn’t long.

“Not long. A few days at the most,” Burt said in a soft voice. Blaine nodded and closed his eyes, a few tears escaping. “Thank you for staying by him.”

He opened his eyes and looked at the older man, confused. “Why are you thanking me? I love Kurt. I’m not going to leave him when he needs me.”

“You know he’s not getting any better though. The doctors said…”

“I know that the doctors said!” His voice was harsher than he intended, but he knew Burt would understand. “I can’t leave him Mr Hummel. Kurt is, and always will be, the love of my life. I… I know I’m going to lose him, but... I’m prepared for what I do afterwards.”

“What do you mean? Blaine, don’t go doing anything stupid! You know Kurt would never forgive you. I’d never be able to forgive you.”

“I know, I know. I just mean… I know how I can deal with it… eventually. It’s just going to be hard.”

Burt let out a sigh of relief and Blaine was secretly glad he didn’t have the ability to read minds.

“Go home kid, get some rest. I’ll let you know when he wakes.”  

 

 

* * *

 

“Blaine, dinner will be ready soon.”

His mother peeked her head out of the kitchen door as soon as he’d stepped over the threshold, a huge smile on her face. Blaine didn’t even attempt to smile back – there was no point.

“I’m not hungry,” he muttered before disappearing upstairs. He could hear music coming from Cooper’s old room – his brother came home as soon as he heard the news about Kurt, going as far as buying a small apartment in Lima, to support his younger brother. Blaine shut his bedroom door, finally giving in to the wave of emotion he’d been concealing. It was nothing put agony.

Kurt was dying. He’d be stupid if he didn’t admit that to himself. Blaine knew he needed to decide what to do when the day came, knowing it would be soon. He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, and began to write. He couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his cheeks as he did so. It was hard to put thoughts into words, especially when they were painful. When he finished, he sealed the letter in an envelope and wrote a single name on top of it, hiding it in the drawer beside his bed.

“Blaine, can I come in?”

The voice belonged to his father. Unsure whether he had the ability to face him, Blaine remained silent. His father waited for a few more seconds and entered the room.

“Your dinner is getting cold.

“I’m not hungry. I’ve already said that.”

His father narrowed his eyes. “I’m aware that is what you told your mother, but we both know it isn’t true. Come downstairs, now. Cooper has travelled a long way to see you, the least you could do is talk to him.” When Blaine didn’t say anything, he grew angry. “Is this about that boy, Karl, or whatever his name is?”

“His name is Kurt, and he’s more than just some boy! He’s my fucking boyfriend!”

“That’s enough! You know you aren’t gay, stop behaving like a spoiled child.”

“Oh, I’m not gay, right.” Blaine stood up, moving so he was inches from his father’s face. Every cruel word he’d ever said came flooding back to him, and it hurt. “That’s why I’m heartbroken that my boyfriend is dying of cancer, and I only have a few days left to spend with him. _That’s_ why I went to prom with him. Twice. _That’s_ why I gave my virginity to him!” He laughed bitterly at his father’s expression. “That’s right, I slept with Kurt. I don’t think a straight, or rather, a _normal_ person would do that, do you?”

Before he knew what was happening, Blaine’s father struck him across the face. He stumbled backwards, his hand clutching his face. He opened his mouth furiously, but no sound came out.

“ _Dad!”_ Cooper was at the doorway. From the expression on his face, it was obvious he’d seen what had happened. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He shoved past him and wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Cooper, don’t you _dare_ talk to me like that!”

“I’ll talk to you however I want; you’re forgetting that I’m not some kid you can push around anymore. So what if Blaine’s gay? Surely you’d be happy that he’s in love with someone, rather than just marrying a woman for his parents’ sake, like you did?”

Their father let out an angry snarl and turned to leave the room, slamming the door behind him. The two brothers stood in silence for a little while, refusing to let go of each other.

“Why did you do that?” Blaine asked Cooper, eventually pulling away from his arms.

“That jackass has no right to push you around just because you love Kurt. Why do you think I moved out so quickly? I was tired of him telling me what to do – I’m not going to let him do the same to you.”

Blaine gave his brother a grateful smile. There was a beep, coming from his phone. He pulled it from his pocket, reading the text quickly.

  

**UNKNOWN NUMBER: 6:37pm**

_Hey kid, I got your number from Kurt’s cell. I hope you don’t mind._

_He’s awake and asking for you. Come by as soon as you can._

_The doctor’s don’t think he’ll make it through the night._

_Burt._

  

 Blaine read the text several times before it finally sunk in. When it did, he picked up his jacked and started to walk out of the door. Cooper took hold of his arm and stopped him. He took Blaine’s phone from his hands, read the message and sighed.

“Come on,” he said, releasing his arm and pushing him from the room.

“What?” Blaine asked, completely bewildered.

“I’m driving you to the hospital.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine couldn’t help but smile when he and Cooper arrived at the hospital – Kurt had managed to sit up in bed, and his nurse was trying to coax some soup into him, but he was refusing. It was the same old Kurt – just as stubborn as ever. Cooper decided to wait outside with Burt to give the two boys some privacy. When Blaine walked into the room, Kurt grinned broadly.

“Blaine, baby! Dad said you were on your way!”

Kurt’s voice broke Blaine’s heart. It made him realise just how weak his boyfriend actually was – his voice was feeble and weak and it sounded like he was struggling to actually speak. Kurt’s skin was pale and waxy, his hair short and unkempt from the chemotherapy he had, but gave up when he was told it wasn’t working. Blaine fixed a smile on his face and sat in the seat beside Kurt, determined to be the best boyfriend he could possibly be. He leaned over and kissed him gently, causing the nurse to tut. Kurt pulled away angrily.

“Listen lady, you’re only here because it’s your job. I’m not eating that shit any time soon, so if you don’t like the fact I’m gay, leave now.”

The nurse set the bowl onto a table and stalked out of the room, her nose in the air.

“Jesus Kurt,” Blaine said, concealing a grin. “Bit harsh…”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “What does she care? I’ll be dead in a few days anyway.”

“Don’t say that, don’t you _dare_ Kurt.”

He sighed. “I know this is hard for you…”

“How could they just give up on you like this?!”

“Blaine, they did everything they possibly could.”

“They didn’t do _enough.”_

“Why are you getting so upset?”

“In a few days, you’re going to be _gone._ And I’m going to be right here, by myself. I have no idea what I’m going to do without you. You’re the _love of my life,_ Kurt. I don’t know how I’m supposed to deal with you not being here, by my side.”

“You’re not going to be alone, Blaine. I’ll always be with you, in your heart. You _know_ that. You’ll grieve for me, and then you’ll move on. You’ll make it to New York, become a _star,_ and be successful. I know you’ll never forget me, but you’ll fall in love with someone who’s worthy of your heart, and you’ll stay with him forever. You’ll be happy again.”

“Don’t,” Blaine said, unable to stop the tears falling from his eyes. “Don’t say that. You have no idea, okay? I love you so much, it hurts. It physically hurts to love you, because I know you’re going to be gone. I’ll be all alone, and I don’t think I can do it, Kurt.”

“Blaine…”

“Do you not remember what I said to you, back at Dalton? You _move_ me, Kurt. Remember when I said there’s a moment where you say to yourself ‘oh there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever’. Surely you realise that you’re the person I’ve been looking for? I honestly don’t know how to function without you. You’re my forever.”

Kurt closed his mouth. Very slowly, he pulled Blaine closer to him and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. They were both crying at this point.

“I’m so happy Karofsky ran me out of McKinley,” he muttered against Blaine’s lips.

“What?!”

He chuckled softly. “Oh Blaine, you’re so over dramatic. I’m glad he did – otherwise I’d never have moved to Dalton. I’d never have gotten to sing in the Warblers and more importantly, I’d never have met _you._ We wouldn’t be what we are today.”

“Do you regret anything?” When Kurt shook his head, Blaine spoke again. “N-Not even Chandler?”

“Honestly? No. It hurt us both, yes. But we got closer because of it. And now you know, you’ve always been the person I love. You always will be. Chandler was just… stupid.”

“I know that. Believe me.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Always have. Always wil.”

They were both smiling at each other, nuzzling their noses together. Kurt lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, obviously exhausted. Blaine bit his lip and took one of his hands, lacing their fingers together.

“Are you going to sleep?” Blaine asked quietly. He knew that if he did, he would probably never wake up.

“Are you crazy?” Kurt replied, grinning without opening his eyes. “And miss any moment I could spend with you? Shut up Blaine, I’m staying awake.”

Blaine couldn’t help but laugh at his response – same old Kurt.

It broke his heart knowing that it wouldn’t last.

 

 

It was one-thirty in the morning when Cooper stuck his head around the door. He smiled softly at the sight before him – Kurt had fallen asleep, his hand still holding onto Blaine’s, who had fallen into a doze, his head on the bed. Cooper couldn’t help but feel sorry for his little brother – he knew just how much he cared for Kurt, and how much this was breaking his heart.

“Hey, Blaine,” he whispered, shaking his shoulder gently. Blaine started, causing Kurt to moan and shift in his sleep. “Shh, come here, will you? I have to talk to you.”

Blaine stood up, only half-awake, and followed Cooper into the hallway, yawning widely.

“What is it?” He asked in a sleepy voice.

“Dad just rang me. He’s furious that you aren’t home and I err… got a big angry… But he said to tell you not to come home, unless it’s to get your things. Neither of us are welcome there anymore. I’m sorry, Blaine.”

He shook his head, giving a small, sad smile. “It’s alright Coop, honestly. I won’t need my things.”

“Meaning what?” Cooper asked sharply, causing several doctors and nurses to throw him disapproving looks.

“Meaning that I’m staying here until Kurt… Yeah. I won’t need anything from home until that happens.”

“Oh, right… Good. How are you holding up?”

“How do you think, Coop? My boyfriend’s on his deathbed. Earlier he kissed me, and it exhausted him. He won’t last very long, I know he won’t…”

His voice cracked at the end. Cooper pulled his brother into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. “I’ll be here for you when the time comes, okay Blaine? You know I will. You can always come and stay with me if being at home is too much. I’ll give you as much time and space as you need.”

Blaine thanked him, wiping his tears away, and walked back to sit beside Kurt. He was determined not to fall asleep this time – there was no way he was going to miss a single moment for the remainder of Kurt’s life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for major character death.

Kurt woke early. Just one look at him told Blaine exactly how weak he was. Kurt turned his head, smiling when he saw that his boyfriend was still there, still holding his hand. His smile faltered when he caught sight of his expression.

“Hey,” he whispered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “Why are you crying? I’m still here, aren’t I?”

“I… I didn’t think you’d make it through the night.” He didn’t even bother wiping his tears. “I was convinced that your heart would stop at any minute, and I’d never get the chance to say goodbye.” Kurt’s mouth fell open, but Blaine continued. “I was preparing myself for your funeral, and what I could say, because I’d never get the chance to actually say goodbye to you. And then I was thinking… Kurt, the world just isn’t going to be the same without you.”

“Blaine, stop. You know what you’re doing for my funeral, don’t you? It was _your_ idea. Look, my heart didn’t stop beating. I’m here now, baby.”

“I was so sure that you’d go in your sleep… I’d never hear your voice, see your eyes. So I thought I’d have to say my goodbyes at your funeral, and you’ve been planning it since you found out. I didn’t want to be the one to ruin it for you-”

“Blaine, _stop.”_ Kurt repeated, giving his hand another squeeze. “Anything you do wouldn’t _ruin_ my funeral. You had the idea to make that video, and I thought it was perfect. The song you’ve chosen is perfect. Stop worrying baby, I’m here.”

Blaine said nothing. The tears were still coming thick and fast, and he wasn’t sure if he trusted his voice. Kurt kept hold of his hand tightly. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

“Where’s dad?”

“W-With Carole – she was in the café getting some coffee and she just broke down…which set Burt off. One of the doctors let them sit in his office to calm down.”

“What bout Cooper?”

“He went home to get some things for me. I think he’s back now…”

“Blaine, what aren’t you telling me?”

He sighed and shook his head. Kurt continued to ask him, so he finally gave in. “I had an argument with my dad… about you.”

“Me?” Kurt repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I was upset when I went home yesterday, and he got angry, telling me to stop acting gay, and that I was only doing it to cause arguments. I was so mad and I starting yelling at him. He hit me-”

“He… WHAT?!”

“Cooper saw everything and started shouting at him. Then he drove me here. Last night, dad rung Coop and told him to tell me not to bother going home. Cooper told me that I could live with him.”

“Shouldn’t you get going then? It’s quite far away.”

Blaine actually managed to roll his eyes at Kurt. “He bought an apartment in Lima, remember? Anyway, if you think I’m leaving you now, you really are an idiot.”

“I’m offended,” said Kurt, winking.

It was nice to see him joking around, but Blaine would have preferred it if he was silent and miserable; the fact Kurt didn’t seem to care that he was going to die was agonising. They were silent for a few more minutes. Then…

“Blaine, can I ask you something?”

“Mm?”

“Can you come and lie on the bed with me? I… I want to hold you… I want things to seem normal, even if it’s only for a little while.”

Blaine swallowed roughly. He nodded and Kurt shifted, leaving Blaine to climb onto the bed next to him. He lay beside him, shivering when Kurt wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck.

“Thank you.”

“Kurt, you’re never going to have to thank me for this.”

“I know… But you could have refused, because it hurts. I know it does Blaine, I can see it.”

He glanced at Kurt, surprised to see him staring, the blue eyes locked with the hazel.

“You can?”

He sighed. “Blaine, you’re like an open book, to me at least. But not Twilight, I _really_ can’t stand that.”

Blaine laughed. It was the first time he’d smiled properly since Kurt was first diagnosed. Kurt grinned, obviously pleased that he’d made him smile. They lay there for a while, Blaine nuzzling into Kurt’s neck, their limbs tangled together. None of the nurses bothered checking on them. It was obvious why, to Blaine at least. They were just waiting for Kurt to die. His thoughts were bitter, but he tried not to dwell on them. He knew that he needed to ‘live in the moment’ and focus on the feel of Kurt beside him, because it wouldn’t last.

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice was soft, as though he was falling asleep.

“Yes, Kurt?”

“Do you want to know something good about me dying?”

Blaine’s heart clenched. The honest answer was no, but he wasn’t about to say that. “Yeah, what?”

“I get to see my mother again.”

He smiled sadly. “Yeah, I guess you do. Kurt, you let her know that she’s an amazing woman. Say that from me. You thank her for bringing you up the way she did because without her, you wouldn’t be the amazing person that I fell in love with.”

This time, it was Kurt’s time to cry. “I will, Blaine. She would have loved you, I know it. She loved curly hair – she probably would have banned you from using hair gel, like I wanted to. She would’ve had you over every weekend, even if I was away in New York or something. You’d both sit on the couch, talk about your favourite actors, movies and musicals… Because I know she’d love you. Dad loves you, but mainly because you make me happy. She would have loved you, because you’re _you.”_

He let out a sob and tightened his arms around Kurt, feeling him do the same.

“I love you so much, Kurt.” Blaine managed to say.

“I love you too. Never forget that, Blaine.”

There were a few more seconds of silence. Kurt closed his eyes.

“Kurt…”

The monitor stopped beeping, changing into a dull, flat tone.

“Kurt! No, no, no, NO! Kurt!”

He sat up, his hands on either side of Kurt’s face. His skin was cold, but there was a small smile on his lips. Blaine traced the shape of his cheekbone, letting out a strangled sob.

“Burt!” He screamed at the top of his voice. “Coop, Carole! Anyone… Please!”

He heard frantic footsteps. Two doctors burst into the room, followed by Burt, Carole, Finn and Cooper. Finn pulled Blaine away from the bed while the doctors examined Kurt. Then, they switched the monitors off. Blaine stopped struggling, his entire body shaking. He couldn’t even look at the people around him because it was over.

His heart had finally given up.

Kurt Hummel was gone from the world.


End file.
